Poor channel quality and dropped calls are common problems in mobile communication. When these problems occur, users have limited undesirable options to solve the problem. For instance, when a call is dropped, the user must reestablish the call after the connection to the network is reestablished. When there is a poor quality link during a call, the user either suffers with the poor quality while attempting to continue a conversation or terminates the conversation and then tries the call again. These problems cause user dissatisfaction and typically are the primary reasons for user churn among network operators.
Furthermore, there exists no mechanism for users to automatically request a credit or other benefit from the wireless network operator where there is a poor quality link or dropped call.